Celos
by Higary
Summary: El día en que te casas debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida. Incluso Sherlock comenzaba a considerar que eso tenía bastante de cierto, hasta que vio a John reencontrarse con James Sholto. Y no, no son celos, simplemente toda la atención del doctor debería estar sobre él, no en ningún antiguo compañero del ejército. Johnlock.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Este fue el segundo johnlock que escribí, tenía muchas ganas de desarrollar esta idea, ya que me da mucha risa la parte de la serie en que Sherlock conoce a James Sholto (si las miradas mataran, él le habría ganado al fotógrafo llevando a cabo el asesinato) y a pesar de ello he visto que lo incluyen poco. Espero les guste y recibiré sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La trama está inspirada en la adaptación hecha por la BBC y culpa de mis desvaríos.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **CELOS**

.

Después de su encuentro al azar gracias a un conocido en común, un homicidio posteriormente titulado "Estudio en rosa", muchos más casos, tazas de té, taxis, peleas, experimentos, partes de cuerpos humanos, un criminal consultor, un falso suicidio, muchas lágrimas, dos años de ausencia y varios golpes, finalmente Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, el único detective consultor y su fiel médico y blogger, habían dejado de lado todos sus prejuicios y temores para formar la relación de pareja que todos a su alrededor consideraban que mantenían prácticamente desde que se conocieron.

.

Por supuesto no todo era un lecho de rosas, jamás lo había sido en su convivencia, pero descontando a los asesinos y que estaban cerca de la muerte al menos una vez al mes, John consideraba que lo estaban haciendo bien. Su trato no cambió demasiado, sólo se añadió el contacto físico y compartir habitación. Y por supuesto, la responsabilidad de que había alguien esperándote al volver a casa, así que siempre debías regresar pasara lo que pasara. El doctor se consideraba bastante satisfecho, aquello era más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que podría tener con el hombre casado con su trabajo, así que tenía razones para dudar cuando fue el propio Sherlock Holmes quien le propuso matrimonio… en medio de una escena del crimen. Todos los oficiales de Scotland Yard se quedaron en shock, Lestrade tuvo el impulso de golpear al detective por hacer una propuesta tan importante en un lugar tan inadecuado, pero Watson soltó una ligera risa antes de pedirle que dejara de bromear con eso y tuviera respeto con la pobre víctima decapitada que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Le tomó a Sherlock cerca de media hora hacerle entender al rubio que su propuesta matrimonial iba totalmente en serio, de modo que cuando John comprendió el mensaje y se quedó con la boca abierta, Sherlock tomó la decisión por él y le colocó la sortija antes de que el antiguo militar pudiera salir de su asombro.

.

Los preparativos resultaron cosa sencilla… Porque la pareja delegó prácticamente todos los preparativos a Mycroft, quien aún quejándose organizó todo para llevar a cabo una pequeña pero bella ceremonia y fiesta a la cual sólo asistirían familiares y amigos más cercanos. Ya que como no había novia tampoco habrían damas de honor, así que en su lugar eligieron tres padrinos: Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes y Mike Stanford, pues éste último era el responsable de cruzar sus caminos. Mientras decidían al resto de los invitados, hubo un nombre que llamó mucho la atención del detective: Mayor James Sholto, el hombre bajo cuyas órdenes el Capitán Watson sirvió durante la guerra.

-Vendrá –afirmó el rubio con una confiada sonrisa

.

Sherlock ya había notado que su prometido admiraba bastante a Sholto, no que le agradara mucho la idea de compartir la admiración de John, pero ni eso lo preparó para evitar que sus entrañas se retorcieran cuando durante la fiesta (después de una emotiva ceremonia), Watson alcanzara a distinguir al hombre uniformado y con los ojos brillando de emoción, casi corriera a su encuentro, ignorando totalmente a su recién esposo.

-Sabía que vendrías –fue lo que dijo el rubio

-No te fallaría a ti, Watson… John –corrigió, con una pequeña sonrisa

.

Si no fuera por su increíble dominio sobre algo tan mundano como las emociones, en ese momento Holmes estaría casi gruñendo e incluso arrojaría la copa que tenía en la mano. Sabía por lo que había atravesado James Sholto, de modo que no le extrañaba que John pareciera un cachorrito a su alrededor, ¡pero era el día de su boda! Maldita sea, toda la atención del doctor debería estar sobre él, no en ningún antiguo compañero del ejército. Mycroft debió deducir sus pensamientos, porque se colocó junto a su hermano mientras bebía champagne y observaba a los militares.

-Así que ese es el Mayor Sholto –dijo. Por supuesto que ya sabía quién era-. Afortunadamente abriste los ojos y decidiste avanzar en tu relación con John, de lo contrario posiblemente terminarías siendo el padrino de esa boda –señaló a la pareja que seguía conversando

Antes de poder responder algo sarcástico, Greg se aproximó a ambos hermanos, también manteniendo un ojo sobre el doctor y su acompañante.

-Vaya, ¿quién es el hombre con el que John está platicando? Parecen bastante íntimos.

Lestrade, tan observador (e imprudente) cuando no se necesitaba. Si no fuera porque en esos momentos John volteó a verlo y le hizo unos gestos para que se acercara, Sherlock no hubiese respondido de sus actos. Pondría su mejor sonrisa falsa para saludar a James Sholto, no quería que su esposo se enojara y arruinar la noche de bodas. Pero no pensaba apartar un ojo de encima del hombre que tenía todo el respeto de John. Oh, no, pasó por muchas dificultades para tenerlo como algo más que un amigo y no pensaba compartirlo.


End file.
